


The Toy

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I got us a present." ..... He reached his hand in and brought out a purple vibrator. "Is this a present for us or for you?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(Not a stand-alone story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it's because it's a test. I'm struggling to write it but I want to so I'm leaving it up to you. Tell me in the comments if you want to read more and I'll see what I can do.

"I got us a present." Mickey said, opening the box that just arrived in the mail.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, closing the gap between him and where his boyfriend was unwrapping the package on the kitchen table. "What is it?"

"You open it." He moved out of the way, signalling for Ian to finish opening the box.

His initial reaction was unreadable. His face remained the same and his breathing didn't change. Finally, after a few tense moments, Ian looked up and made eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. He reached his hand in and brought out a purple vibrator. "Is this a present for us or for you?"

"Either way I get off so you can pick whether or not you join in. Thought you liked making me come?"

Ian chuckled and completely closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together. It was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet and salty. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting the couple to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues soon followed. The rest of the world disappeared as the two of them indulged themselves in each other. A sea of lust and love washed over them before their lips parted, the intensity was washed away and the rest of the world came back into focus. "I love you." The redhead muttered against Mickey's lips. 

"I know." Mickey mouthed back, joining their mouths for one last quick peck. "You like the present then?"

"Fuck yeah. We're using it tonight. And who knows, I might even make you use it on me."

"Last time I checked you weren't a bottom."

"I'm open to new experiences. Like maybe me in you and that in me. We'll see. Maybe it'll make me want you to top me more often. Want that, Mick? Want me to ride you into the mattress? Want me to bend over the table and let you stick your fucking huge dick in my ass?" His voice was full of seduction. 

"Fuck." Mickey sighed, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and pushing their dicks together. "Fuck yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't suck and I hope that if you want more, that doesn't suck either. So, yeah, let me know.


	2. The Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to finish this sooner but I used to write on my bus journeys to and from school but I've started actually talking to people on the bus (WTF?) so I haven't had chance to write. Anyway, school finished yesterday and I have some free time so updates on this series should be more frequent.  
> For now, enjoy some smut.
> 
> Also, in the previous chapter I said dildo and since then I decided on a vibrator so I've changed it -just to clarify.

They laid on their bed and the atmosphere changed; excitement turned to nervousness; calmness  turned to pure lustfulness. Mickey pulled Ian closer by the neck and started kissing him slowly. Ian snaked his arms around Mickey’s waist and pressed their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes Ian pulled away but kept his forehead gently touching his boyfriend’s. They shared a soft smile and their lips promptly joined again, no passion being lost.

Before they let it get too heated, Ian pulled himself off of the bed and got the toy out the box that they’d left on the dresser and grabbed the lube from the draw before joining Mickey back on the bed. He was just in time to help the younger man take off his boxers. His dick stood to attention as soon as it was set free, hitting his stomach. Ian's mouth filled with saliva. Resistance was futile as he eyed up his boyfriend’s cock and licked his lips.

Mickey groaned as Ian’s mouth met his dick.

"How do you usually...?" Ian hesitated. “...I mean, before... when you used them on yourself, how did you do it?”

“Um. Most of the time I just turned it up high and pushed it against my hole when I jerked off. If dad was out I’d actually put it all the way in." Mickey turned his head a bit, trying to hide the quickly forming blush on his cheeks. But Ian ran his fingers through the dark hair and tugged slightly so Mickey turned his head to the side again. He peppered kisses all over his boyfriend’s face softly before trailing his lips back down his neck. It was a long deep kiss, with dancing tongues and lips moving soft and wet against each other. When they pulled away, their breaths came out a little quicker. They smiled against each other’s lips before Ian pulled away again, awaiting Mickey’s commands.

Ian smiled and crawled back down the smaller body underneath him, eventually placing kisses down the shaft of Mickey's cock. "And what would you like tonight?"

"I don’t even care. Just get it the fuck in me and make me come." He guides Ian's fingers down to his perineum.

Ian shivers. "God, yes." He quickly found the lube and slicked up his fingers before moving them back to where his boyfriend had lead them.

He takes Mickey's cock in his mouth and bobs up and down on the shaft while gently massaging the sensitive area. He pulled off with a pop before saying “want me to eat you out too, Mick. Want my tongue in your ass, licking at that tight hole you got?” huskily.

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” The boy returned, writhing underneath him. “Do whatever the fuck you want to me.” His hands scrunched in the sheets beneath him as Ian’s mouth found his dick again.

Eagerly, he spread Mickey’s ass cheeks and traced a finger around the puckered hole. His attempts to watch his boyfriend were pointless as he collapsed back onto the bed when his arms gave in. Encouraged, Ian licked a stripe over it, absolutely loving the shout Mickey gave. He set to work teasing the younger man open and watching him become reduced to moans worthy of a porn star.

Ian worked one finger in and was teasing Mickey somewhat mercilessly as his boyfriend was opening up, his body already eager for more. His hips were rocking gently, his breathing harsh. Mickey groaned a little as he rolled his hips back against Ian’s fingers. He moved with him as Ian slowly worked him open. His free hand kept running all over Mickey’s side, his back, ass, and thigh. His lips kissed every piece of skin he could reach. “Roll over, _baby._ ” He all but growled.

It didn’t take long for his tongue to be placed directly over the hole beneath him, dripping wet and ready. The redhead hummed, which sent vibrations directly up Mickey’s spine and caused his erection to grow even more as it became trapped between his sweaty body and the mattress below. Ian smirked as he started to dart his tongue in and out of his boyfriend’s hole in rapid thrusts and causing him to groan into the covers and angle his arse back.

“Very eager, Mick. You ready for this?” He pulled back and reached for the toy, laying absentmindedly on the bed.

“Fuck, yes. Ian, yes.”

“Roll onto your back. I wanna see your pretty little face when you come all over yourself.”

Mickey impatiently rolled over, spreading himself out for the redhead. “Let’s get this show on the road, Gingerbread.”

Ian slid the vibrating tip of the toy against Mickey's perineum to begin with and the smaller man’s hips flew upwards. The toy slid slowly towards Mickey’s newly stretched hole and he scrunched his eyes shut, scared that seeing his boyfriend doing something so fucking hot would tip him over the edge too soon.

"Oh god," Mickey groans.

Ian got a little lube and gently slid the tip inside of Mickey's body.

“I used to use one of th **ese** while thinking of you.” Mickey managed to say. “Before we started dating and when you were just my teacher that I stood no chance with. I’d lay in bed alone and think of your fucking **ginger** hair and imagine how **bi** g your dick would be. And when we started sexting I’d put it by or around my hole and jack off to your fantasies about **fuc** king Noel, wishing you were there with your dick to stick in me, pounding **me** so hard. Did **n't** want you kiss you back then though. Just **wanted** a fuck. Now I want to kiss you so **fucking** much. Get up here.” Mickey was rambling with intermittent groans, intertwined with involuntary flinches and thrusts as Ian moved the vibrator around inside him.

"Oh my god," Ian groaned, pulling off. "Are you serious? Jesus, Mickey." He quickly moved up, attaching their lips and devouring him passionately, a clash of teeth, tongues and lips.

"Here, let me-" He reached down and put his fingers over Ian's, moving the toy to a better angle. "Rig **ht** there, **oh** right there."

Ian pressed his aching cock against the bed; watching Mickey come slowly undone like this is driving him insane.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned as a trickle of fluid slid down his shaft. Ian’s siliva mixed with his own semen pooled around his balls.

"Fuck," Ian hissed back, grinding harder against the sheets.

"Al **ways**... always wanted this **wi** th you-"

Ian thought it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. The low buzzing vibration noise of the toy buried in Mickey's body is making him shake Just adding to the experience. Yeah, they were definitely doing this again.

As Mickey got closer and closer to orgasm, Ian neglected the vibrator (still deep in the younger man's ass) and started working on his dick again. One hand fisted at the base, the other playing with his balls as he slipped his lips around the tip of his dripping cock.

" **Oh** , oh my god," he gasps. "Ian. Ian, take that **thi** ng out of me and fuck me. Now. Need you, need you so **bad**."

Ian panted, frantically squeezing out another handful of lube and using it to coat himself and Mickey's hole before surging up inside of him. His body gives easily, and he wraps his legs tightly around Ian's waist.

"Fuck me," he growled.

Ian wrapped one hand around the headboard, the other gripping tight at his hip, and thrust into Mickey hard and fast.

"Yes, fuck yes." Ian bent over Mickey, kissing him roughly.

"So much better than a toy. God, so much fucking better, Ian."

That's all it takes; Ian comes inside of him, gasping into his sweaty hair and slamming the bed so hard he knows his neighbours must've heard it though their surprisingly think walls..

"Oh shit," Ian gasped, collapsing heavily onto his completely relaxed boyfriend.

"Fuck," Mickey replied. "That was amazing.

"Yeah." Ian tiredly agreed.

"Money well spent, I think." He beaned. "I've been saving up for that since you got me that job. Told you I'd buy something awesome."

"I love you." Ian smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"I know. I love you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this and I'm know I'm not top of my game when writing smut so I hope it was adequate. Thanks for the comments and messages following the teaser chapter. That's what motivated me to write this. So, as I've said at the end of previous fics in this series, if you have any ideas about future stories, comment or message me and I'll see what I can do.  
> Also, if you haven't voted Mickey for the character cup, why haven't you?? Come one, the percentage is rising. We can win this. We're not out of the race yet.


End file.
